Songs For Her
by cristianepf
Summary: Booth e Brennan vão jantar na casa dele e Bones resolve dar uma investigada no gosto musical de Booth.
1. Yours to Hold

**ítulo:** Songs for Her  
**Autor:** cristianepf  
**Categoria:** Booth & Brennan / Songfic / 3ª temporada  
**Advertências:** nenhuma  
**Classificação:** R  
**Capítulos:** -  
**Completa:** Yes x No  
**Resumo:** Booth e Brennan vão jantar na casa dela e Bones resolve dar uma investigada no gosto musical de Booth.

**Nota do Autor:** Eu tenho a idéia desta fic desde os primeiros episódios que vi da série, mas queria conhecer melhor a personalidade deles melhor antes de escrever. Agora eu publico, mas não sei se ficou exatamente como eu queria. Inicialmente é sobre música, mas também Isso é sobre a parte mais esperada por mim nessa série, o fim da negação desses dois.

**OBS.:** Todos os capítulos que tiverem música vou informar no início o nome e vocês podem baixá-las no porta arquivos brennan-booth. Músicas Trilhas Sonoras de fanfics.

Agradecimentos especiais a **Kah** (aka Lady Luxury) que leu a primeira vez e pediu pra eu trocar uma coisinha... e **Beca** (aka Rebeca Maria), que me encorajou a postar a fic. Se não fosse ela, eu ainda estaria pensando.

* * *

**Capítulo 01**** - Yours to Hold****  
**

**Música do Capítulo:** "Your's to Hold" - Skillet

Ela tinha reclamado do frio, ele tinha reclamado que a casa dela estava do outro lado da cidade e foi assim que ambos decidiram que a casa do Booth era um bom lugar.

Eles já haviam feito isso milhares de vezes. Mais do que parceiros, a relação deles tinha chegado a um nível em que ambos sentiam falta um do outro.

Ela precisava da presença tranqüilizadora dele, de achar graça ao vê-lo inconfortável diante de assuntos que ela julgava naturais, do jeito protetor dele com ela.

Ele sentia falta de ouvi-la dizer "eu não sei o que isso significa" sem ter a mínimo acanhamento ao revelar tal coisa, de constatar em cada discussão que eles não tinham absolutamente nada em comum, mas que nunca na vida tinha se sentido tão próximo de alguém.

Eles precisavam se ver, precisavam se encontrar, mesmo que isso não tivesse nada a ver com um caso, mas eles adoravam esconder isso atrás da palavra amizade. E talvez essa tenha sido a razão deles terem ido até a casa dele, carregando comida tailandesa, ao invés de ter ido ao restaurante como na maioria das vezes.

Assim que entraram na casa dele, Booth foi até a cozinha pegar os pegar copos com bebida, ordenando que ela ficasse à vontade. Brennan largou as caixinhas com a comida em cima de uma mesinha de centro e olhou em volta.

- Hora da vingança – ela pensou alto quando avistou a pilha de cd's na estante.

- Como disse? – Booth repetiu entrando novamente na sala com a bebida nas mãos.

- Você já teve sua chance avaliando minhas músicas, acho que agora é minha vez – ela respondeu, remexendo nas coisas dele.

- Sem problemas. Diferente de você, eu não tenho vergonha do meu gosto musical. Não tenho nada a esconder, Bones.

- Eu não tenho vergonha! – Ela afirmou elevando o tom da voz – Já falei que não sei de onde saiu aquele cd... – Ela se defendeu, lembrando de quando ele tinha encontrado "_Foreigner_" na casa dela.

- Engraçado, porque você dançou e cantou comigo, então? – Booth a desafiou.

- Porque parecia divertido no momento... – ela respondeu sem dar muita atenção ao que ele dizia, obviamente tentando mudar o rumo da conversa - Hey, você tem uma seleção de músicas chamada "Canções para ela"? – Brennan acrescentou em tom de zombaria examinando uma caixinha com músicas selecionadas, provavelmente por ele mesmo.

- Ok, eu... ganhei isso. É pessoal – Ele tentou tirar o objeto das mãos dela. Mas ela não permitiu.

- "Músicas para ela"? Isso foi você quem fez...

- Ok, exatamente. Ainda mais pessoal. Hey, olha, eu tenho Foreigner aqui, você pode ouvir esse. – Ele alcançou outra caixinha que ela ignorou, já colocando o outro cd para tocar no som dele.

- Essa seleção é mais interessante. Pra quem você gravou?

- Isso é muito antigo, deixa pra lá. – ele respondeu enquanto uma música começava a encher o ambiente.

- Parece que você tem algo a esconder sobre seu gosto musical, afinal de contas. – ela disse e parou pra prestar a atenção na música.

"_Every single day I find it hard to say I could be yours alone  
You will see someday That all along the way I was yours to hold"_

- Não imaginei que você gostasse de músicas desse tipo. São meio... novas. Sempre achei que você gostava mais das clássicas. – Ela falou, como sempre sendo sincera.

Ele se sentiu ofendido pelo comentário. Em qualquer outro momento ele teria começado uma discussão, perguntando se ela estava por um acaso insinuando que ele era velho demais pra qualquer coisa. Mas ela estava certa, a música não era o tipo dele. Mas havia uma razão em particular pra ele ter escolhido ela para a seleção, ele duvidava que ela fosse descobrir qual era.

- É por causa da letra, Bones. Você tem que prestar a atenção na letra. – Ele respondeu. Ela continuou ouvindo a melodia, como ele havia imaginado, sem tirar conclusões corretas sobre o que ela realmente significava.

"_I'm ready when you're ready for me And I'm waiting for the right time  
For the day I catch your eye To let you know That I'm yours to hold"_

- Pra quem são essas músicas? Rebecca... ?

- Bones?! Ok, isso não é uma boa pergunta pra se fazer. – Ele respondeu servindo o vinho e indo em direção à lareira, tentando manter as mãos ocupadas e esperando que ela fosse desistir das perguntas indelicadas.

- Cam? – ela fez outra tentativa, ignorando completamente a resposta dele.

- O quê? Não. Bones, coma sua comida. Tome seu vinho.

- Eu a conheço? Porque não deu certo?

_Isto é ótimo. Ela não vai parar com as perguntas. _

- Ok, eu... nós nunca ficamos juntos. Eu e... bem, a pessoa pra quem eu escolhi as músicas. – ele respondeu começando a comer, mas sem muita vontade agora que a conversa ia por esse caminho.

- Por que não? Quer dizer, quem não ia querer ficar com você? Você é um ótimo partido. É bom na sua profissão, inteligente e ainda é muito atraente...

- Eu nunca disse a ela, acho que ela não me vê dessa maneira. Prefiro tê-la só como amiga do que arriscar perder isso também. – ele fez uma pausa e então sorriu. – Espera, você me acha atraente?

- É claro, e você está ciente disso. Eu já havia dito. – ela respondeu com naturalidade.

- Não, você disse que eu era bem estruturado.

- Bem, isso é o mesmo.

Eles ficaram em silêncio enquanto ela começava a comer. Ele a observou por um momento e sorriu. Ela era tão tola às vezes. Ela não fazia a menor idéia.

Mais algumas músicas tocaram, enquanto eles tomavam vinho e terminavam o jantar, sentados no carpete da sala de Booth. Ela acho engraçado ele ter incluído _Poço_ na lista, uma música que eles tinham cantarolado no restaurante algum tempo atrás.

Quando o som começou a tocar uma faixa lenta que ela achou adorável.

- Eu realmente gostei dessa. – ela comentou.

- Sim, eu também. – Ele respondeu e eles ficaram ouvindo a melodia um pouco mais.

Talvez fosse o vinho, talvez as mensagens subliminares contidas em todas as músicas que ela escutara, de repente ela teve uma vontade que não conseguiu controlar. Decidida, ela soltou um suspiro e olhou na direção dele.

- Você dançaria comigo?

* * *

**Notas finais:** Ok, o que acharam? E não quero comentários medíocres só de "posta mais", quotem, comentem direito! E a música que a Brennan gostou vocês vão saber qual é no próximo capítulo


	2. A light on a Hill

Capítulo 2

**Notas da autora:** Esse capítulo já estava pronto, só revisei pra postar. O próximo ainda está sendo escrito e não sei quando vou postar. Espero que logo. E a música do capítulo está no porta arquivos.

**Capítulo 02**

**Música do capítulo:** "A Light On A Hill" - Margot & The Nuclear So And So

- Você ... quer dançar comigo? – ele perguntou incrédulo, tentando ganhar mais tempo para pensar. Ela havia feito um convite que o pegou de surpresa. Temperance não tinha a menor idéia do que era brincar com fogo.

- Qual o problema? Dançamos no meu apartamento também.

- Mas é uma música lenta, Bones. – como se isso explicasse tudo. Claro que pra ela não explicava nada. Ela nunca ia entender.

- Exatamente. Essa música foi feita pra uma dança lenta – ela disse se pondo de pé e esticando a mão para ele. - Dance comigo, Booth.

Booth aceitou o convite, tomando a mão dela e se aproximando depois de levantar do chão ainda sem dizer uma palavra. Era uma oferta tentadora demais pra ser recusada. Seu coração estava a mil, que idade ele tinha? Doze anos? Um milhão de pensamento passava pela cabeça dele. Seria difícil se controlar com toda essa proximidade.

_That's no way to live,  
all tangled up like balls of string.  
And we woke at dawn  
and watched the sun glide over the hill._

Ele tocou a cintura dela, trazendo-a mais para si. "Droga" ele pensou enquanto seus corpos se aproximavam e as mãos dele involuntariamente acariciavam a cintura dela. Os rostos colaram e ambos fecharam os olhos. Estando tão perto dela ele podia sentir o cheiro de seu cabelo. Isso ia ser difícil.

_I just said the first  
three words that popped into my head.  
Let me off the bus; I'm tired and soar and should probably change clothes._

Ela sabia agora que isso havia sido um erro. Ele estava tocando nela. Aquele homem belo, forte que sabia ao mesmo tempo ser adorável, estava tocando-a e exigindo a proximidade dela. Ele não tinha consciência do efeito que ele causava nela? Ela era só uma mulher. Uma mulher que estava constantemente tentando não cruzar aquela "linha" imaginária sobre a qual os dois haviam concordado que ia separá-los. Ela sempre fora boa nisso antes, mas porque diabos ela havia convidado ele para dançar? Como ela podia ter sido tão estúpida. Agora ele estava tão perto, com todo aquele charme e todas as coisas que ela admirava sobre ele, como ela podia resistir?

_And the circuits are blown,  
my woman is cold,  
our children are stoned and worthless.  
All waiting for you to tell them the truth.  
The truth is a line, that you'll never use._

Ele estava rezando. Rezando pra conseguir aproveitar o momento de proximidade com ela sem perder o controle e beijá-la como ele desejara e imaginara tantas vezes antes. Ele tinha medo, pois estava certo de que a perderia completamente se o fizesse. Então ele continuava rezando, sem nem ao menos ouvir a música, concentrando-se em gravar todos os detalhes dela, desde o perfume, a maciez da pele, todas as coisas que nos dias comuns estão longe demais ao toque dele.

_And her dignity  
shown so bright like a light on a hill.  
And she burned for me,  
and no other man came near the flame._

De olhos fechados ela lembrava vagamente da imagem dele na banheira e podia sentir o peito rigido dele contra o dela, os braços envolvendo-a. Podia sentir sentir a respiração dele, o ritmo do coração, o calor que emanava dele. O rosto dela estava próximo do pescoço, ela inspirou a fragância masculina que a deixava embriagada. Tudo tão real, tão intenso. Ela estava muito, muito próxima de fazer uma bobagem.

_And back country songs the defeaning twang of the rich-white-kid blues  
You can own the stage,  
but the lights and glares will not make you real._

Ele perdeu a concentração quando a mão dela se mover em seu cabelo, a ação dela fez um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha. "Por favor, Deus. Permita que isso seja real. Mesmo que não seja, eu não quero acordar agora." E ele não acordou. Ao invés disso, ele a sentiu mais perto enquanto ela passeava com o rosto pelo pescoço dele, absorvendo o perfume. Com os olhos fechados, ele a apertou mais e tentou manter a respirou fundo com a sensação enquanto ela se permitia tocar o pescoço dele com os lábios.

Booth estava se preparando pra mandar o autocontrole pro inferno, quando o encanto se quebrou e ela se afastou dele de repente. Sobressaltado ele tentou ler as expressões dela, ela estava congelada, em choque.

- O que eu fiz? – ela repetiu mais para si mesma, enquanto pensava no que tinha acabado de perder. Essa parceria nunca mais seria a mesma depois disso, todo aquele tempo se apoiando um no outro, construindo confiança pra resultar nisso. – O que eu fiz? – ela repetiu mais uma vez, agora mais alto. – Desculpe, eu jamais devia ter feito isso. Eu só... você estava... Desculpe!

- Bones, espera. Está tudo bem... – ele tentou acalmá-la mas ela pareceu nem sequer ouvir. Apenas desapareceu apartamento adentro.

--

Tudo que ela queria era fugir. Fugir pra qualquer lugar e sair de perto dele o mais rápido possível. E quando deu por si, ela viu que se encontrava no banheiro de Booth, onde ela tinha esquecido a porta aberta, se segurando na pia, de frente ao espelho. _O que ela tinha feito? _

--

Ele estava surpreso, é claro. Na verdade, ele estava em estado de choque. Com medo, nervoso e paralisado no mesmo lugar que ela o havia deixado. Ele tentava ver com clareza o que tinha acontecido. Ela havia quebrado aquela barreira entre eles. Ela tinha tocado com os lábios com tanta intimidade e carinho que o fazia pensar que ela sentia o mesmo que ele. Sentimentos que ele tinha tentando negar por tanto tempo. Ela nunca antes havia demonstrado isso antes. Com isso as coisas mudavam.

De repente ele se sentiu revigorado com a expectativa, mas então se lembrou da reação dela e de como isso devia ser novo para ela. Provavelmente ela não tinha notado até aquele momento. Ela devia estar confusa e perdida. Ele devia uma explicação à ela, afinal, era sempre ele quem fazia isso, ajudava-a a entender.

"Faça alguma coisa... agora" Ele respirou fundo e foi atrás dela.

--

_Porque eu vim parar no banheiro ao invés de ir embora? Como eu vou sair daqui? Como vou encará-lo agora que... _– e seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz atrás dela.

- É você, Temperance. – Booth disse da porta.

Pelo espelho ela levantou os olhos e o encarou em confusão "Do que ele está falando" e para ele. Foi como se ela fizesse a pergunta, pois ele reconheceu a confusão nos olhos dela e então continuou.

- Você me perguntou antes pra quem eu havia feito as "Canções para ela". Eu fiz pra você.

**Nota final:** Coments?


	3. Sweet Surrender

Capítulo 3

**Nota da autora:** eu demorei horas demais nisso, agora não vou nem corrigir porque  
1. a Cassie ta me precionando;  
2. porque eu estou com vergonha demais no momento;  
3. não sei se isso pode ser considerado um spoiler, mas vou ter que correr pra um banho frio depois de escrever esse capítulo.. LOL

Enfim, lhes apresento uma fanfics **R**.  
ETA: ah sim, a música eu tentei trocar, mas não consegui. Escrevi o capítulo todo ouvindo "A light on a hill" a mesma música do capítulo passado.

_- É você, Temperance. – Booth disse da porta._

Pelo espelho ela levantou os olhos e o encarou em confusão "Do que ele está falando" e para ele. Foi como se ela fizesse a pergunta, pois ele reconheceu a confusão nos olhos dela e então continuou.

- Você me perguntou antes pra quem eu havia feito as "Canções para ela". Eu fiz pra você.

**Capítulo 3**– Sweet Surrender

No caminho da sala até o banheiro ele havia pensado em explicar tudo à ela, desde a primeira vez que se sentiu atraído por ela, do quanto tempo ele havia negado o sentimento e de quando ele havia aceitado e resolvido guardar pra si mesmo. Mas quando a viu, ele não conseguiu dizer nada além da resposta à pergunta que ela havia feito meia hora atrás. O resto podia ficar para depois.

Os olhos se encontraram pelo espelho e Booth entrou no banheiro e foi até ela. Ele podia ler a expressão dela agora, novamente e mal podia acreditar. Era de euforia, desejo. Quando a alcançou ela e a virou lentamente encostando seu corpo ao dela, novamente as palavras que ele queria dizer morreram em seus lábios quando os olhos dela encontraram os dele.

Enquanto ele continuava a encará-la, em silêncio, ela entendeu. Era ela. As músicas eram todas pra ela. Num instante tudo fazia sentido. Todo o carinho que ele a tratava, a maneira que ele se preocupava com ela o tempo todo, a intensidade com que ele retribuiu o beijo forjado que eles tiveram no Natal, a paciência ao explicar todas coisas que ela não entendia, as músicas, os olhares que ele lançava pra ela agora... Sweets havia dito que as tentativas dele de fazer com que ela comece torta podia ser interpretado como uma forma de sedução. Ele fazia isso há muito tempo, o cd havia sido feito a muito tempo. Ele estava apaixonado por ela, há muito tempo. Ela jamais antes percebera.

Tudo veio à mente dela como num flash. Ela ficou sem reação, apenas sustentando o olhar dele. A tensão que eles sempre tentavam negar se criou no momento e ganhou força. Geralmente quando essa tensão aparecia, eles sempre tinham Zack para interrompê-los ou Booth dizia algo engraçado que fazia com que eles desviassem o rumo do que poderia acontecer. Mas dessa vez, não havia nada pra impedir que o momento os guiasse para onde eles temiam ir. Para onde eles queriam ir.

Eles continuaram se olhando por segundos que pareceram uma eternidade até que ambos se aproximaram sincronizadamente e uniram os lábios. O contato foi suave a princípio, como se eles precisassem se acostumar à sensação. Era como se houvesse uma onda elétrica entre eles ou como se gelo e brasa estivessem se misturando. Queimava, doía, mas eles queriam mais.

Então o movimento dos lábios se intensificou, as línguas se encontraram freneticamente e as respirações saíam afoitas. Ela passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele, arqueando o corpo e moldando-o com o dele. Eles se movimentavam onduladamente um contra o outro. Booth tocava a nuca dela com uma mão e a cintura com a outra. Ele encontrou a barra da camisa dela e tocou a pele, subindo um pouco pelas costas. Ele sentiu a pele dela se arrepiar e ouviu um gemido abafado contra os lábios dele.

Ela interrompeu o beijo e passou para o pescoço dele, uma de suas mãos dela automaticamente descendo para o estômago dele. Ela deixava uma trilha de beijos molhados que o faziam pensar que suas pernas não o sustentariam por muito tempo. Ela começou a desabotoar a camisa dele, pelos botões de cima. Booth deixou que ela terminasse e passasse as mãos no peito dele e então capturou os lábios dela mais uma vez, arrastando-a para o corredor. Eles não podiam continuar isso no banheiro.

A idéia inicial dele era irem para o quarto, mas então ele se lembrou da lareira acesa na sala e um calafrio lhe percorreu ao imaginar como o corpo dela seria sob a luz do fogo. Ele olhou por cima do ombro dela e novamente para dela, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Quando tentou guiá-la para sala, ela o beijou mais intensamente puxando-o para a parede. Ele precisou se apoiar dessa vez, beijando-a intensamente de volta.

Entre tropeços, mãos que afagam e gemidos eles finalmente chegaram até a sala. Ele deitou-a no chão ficando por cima dela. Ela se movia com urgência sob ele, mas Booth interrompeu o beijo e olhou para ela com suavidade e malícia. "Sem pressa" ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e lentamente começou a abrir a camisa dela, beijando e tocando com reverência cada pedaço de pele que ele descobria. Ele deixava escapar gemidos frustrados enquanto ele continuava cada movimento com o ritmo lento e torturante.

Quando terminou com a blusa, ele fez o mesmo com a calça e roupa íntima dela, ele finalmente se permitiu parar pra vê-la naquela luz como ele desejara. Ela era perfeita. Ele precisava tocá-la para se certificar de que ela real, de que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo.

Deitado ao lado dela, ele deslizou uma mão suavemente pelo joelho, seguindo pela coxa, o quadril, subiu pelo abdome. Os olhos de Booth acompanhavam o caminho que sua mão traçava no corpo de Brennan e o arrepio que o toque causava na pele dela. Ele finalmente alcançou e contornou os seios dela, parando no rosto.

Os olhos se encontraram novamente. Ele enxergava uma tempestade se aproximando silenciosamente, como se o mar no olhar dela fosse despertar ondas violentas a qualquer momento. Brennan alcançou a nuca dele puxando-o para um beijo, ao mesmo tempo em que começava a descer pelos ombros a camisa já aberta dele.

Entendendo que era a vez dela de explorar, Booth se deixou cair de costas no tapete em frente ao fogo que iluminava o corpo de ambos. Ela retirou o resto das roupas dele com um movimento só, com um pouco menos de controle que ele.

Brennan imitou no corpo dele o mesmo caminho que ele havia percorrido no dela, só que com os lábios. Ao alcançar o rosto dele, ela já não estava ao seu lado, mas sobre ele. O contato com a pele morna dele a fazia estremecer de antecipação.

Percebendo que ela não podia mais esperar, Booth se sentou, fazendo com que ela ficasse sentada sobre ele e dessa maneira os rostos continuavam próximos. Ele a deixou no comando a princípio porque, mesmo que ela negasse, Booth a conhecia e sabia que ela gostava disso.

Ele esperou que ela os unisse e quando ela o fez, a sensação era tão intensa que ela tentou gemer mas não conseguiu. Simplesmente nenhum som saiu de sua garganta. Brennan encostou seu rosto no dele, e Booth segurando-a pelo quadril, guiou os movimentos dela de forma lenta e torturante.

Ele queria beijá-la de novo, então procurou o seu rosto, mas ela encostou sua testa na dele e os lábios mal se tocavam e se separavam, eles nem tinham ar para respirar pela intensidade do momento.

Brennan atirou a cabeça para trás e Booth mordiscou e beijou o queixo dela. Os movimentos começaram a ficar mais rápidos e os gemidos mais intensos, então ele deixou que ela caísse de costas e ficou sobre ela. Brennan levou a mão até o rosto dele ele fez o mesmo, tocando o cabelo dela, alisando o rosto, e novamente os lábios quase se tocavam e se separavam.

Ele se movia num ritmo frenético agora. Ele tinha certeza de que se olhasse nos olhos dela, veria a tempestade em pleno vigor agora, então ele pediu "Olhe para mim, Temperance" e ela abriu os olhos. A tempestade estava lá mas ela também podia ver uma nos olhos dele. Nesse momento ele diminuiu o ritmo e o tornou mais intenso, ela correu uma mão até o fim das costas dele para incentivá-lo. Booth pode ouvir ela gemer mais alto e o corpo dela estremecer e a visão era tão magnífica que ele a seguiu e em segundos ele também perdia as forças sobre ela.

Booth se deitou ao lado dela tentando fazer sua respiração voltar ao normal, imaginando se aquilo realmente tinha acabado de acontecer. Ele olhou para ela e pode não mais via a tempestade em seus, ele via a calmaria. Mais do que isso, ele não enxergava mais a tristeza e a solidão que sempre lia neles. Agora ele podia ler a paz e serenidade que ele sempre esperou que ela tivesse. Booth tinha conseguido dar isso a ela, finalmente.

Ele sorriu e Brennan retribuiu. Ela se aproximou e beijou-lhes os lábios suavemente mais uma vez.

- Obrigada. – ela sussurrou.

- Pelo quê? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Por me mostrar o que é um milagre.

**Notas finais:** sobre a última frase da Bones eu queria usar "The real thing", mas isso é exemplo de uma frase que faria muito mais sentido se fosse em inglês. Vou postar então o quote verdadeiro pra quem estiver perdido, ok? É meu quote preferido na série toda.

**QUOTE**

**Booth:** ...só pra eles terem sexo de má qualidade.  
**Brennan:** Como você sabe que é de má qualidade?  
**Booth:** Tem que ser, Bones.  
**Brennan:** Por quê?  
**Booth:** Por quê? Eu te digo por que. Aqui estamos nós, todos nós basicamente sozinhos, criaturas separadas, apenas em volta umas das outras, todas procurando por um pequeno sinal de conexão real. Alguns olham nos lugares errados, outros desistem da esperança porque na mente deles estão pensando "não existe ninguém para mim". Mas todos nós continuamos tentando, vez após outra, por quê? Por que de vez em quando, de vez em quando, duas pessoas se conhecem e existe aquela faísca. E sim, Bones. Ele é charmoso e ela é linda e talvez isso seja tudo que eles vêem a princípio. Mas fazer amor? Fazer amor... é quando duas pessoas se tornam uma.  
**Brennan: **É cientificamente impossível para dois objetos ocuparem o mesmo espaço.  
**Booth:** É, mas o importante é que nós tentamos. E quando fazemos direito... nós nos aproximamos.  
**Brennan:** De quê? Quebrar as leis da física.  
**Booth:** Sim, Bones. Um milagre. Aquelas pessoas, assumindo papéis em fetishes e seus jogos sexuais. É sexo de má qualidade. Ao menos comparado a coisa de verdade.  
**Brennnan:** Você está certo.  
**Brooth:** (pensando que ela vai continuar discutindo com ele) Sim, mas... espera um segundo. Eu acabei de ganhar essa discussão?  
**Brennan:** Sim.

Em inglês: /18502897-post13.html


	4. Meant to be free

**Nota da autora:** Finalmente depois de umas semanas. Desculpem pela demora. Esse capítulo é meio estranho, e não está em ordem cronológica. Primeiro postei o POV do Booth, depois o POV da Brennan e no próximo capítulo (ou depois dele) o acontecimento na noite anterior que causou essas duas coisas, ou seja, a ordem está totalmente o inverso. Mas achei que só assim ia ficar interessante. Estilo LOST. Hahuahua

Ok, espero que gostem. Eu queria dizer que escolhi esse caminho, mas isso seria uma mentira porque essa fic fica martelando na minha cabeça exatamente assim, não tenho muita escolha no que vai acontecer.

Música do capítulo: ainda a mesma "A light on a Hill"

* * *

**Capítulo 04** – Meant to be free

Booth não queria acordar. Deitado em sua cama ele lutava para continuar dormindo. Ele havia sonhado com ela de novo. E tudo o que ele queria era voltar para o sonho. Era tão cruel acordar.

_Bones..._ Ele ainda podia sentir o cheiro dela, os lábios dela roçando nos seus enquanto eles descansavam em frente à lareira depois de fazerem amor. Da sensação pele dela em contato com a sua. _Tão real... tão real porque dessa vez era verdade..._. Ainda de olhos fechados ele sorriu para se mesmo quando a realidade caía sobre ele. Dessa vez não havia sido só um sonho.

Ele lembrava de tê-la carregado para o quarto no meio da madrugada, de ter cantarolado uma canção no ouvido dela, depois de ter sussurrado sobre os sentimentos que ele carregava há tanto tempo no peito. A única ironia é que ela estava dormindo o tempo todo e não ouvira nenhuma palavra. Ele teria que repetir tudo agora de manhã.

Pensando nisso, Booth esticou o braço para tocá-la na cama, mas só encontrou lençóis frios no lugar onde ela devia estar. Ele abriu os olhos confuso e ele não podia vê-la. Usando apenas _boxers_ ele levantou e olhou no banheiro. Nada. Saiu do quarto e olhou no resto da casa, ela devia estar tomando café, ou esperando por ele em outro lugar. Mas ela não estava em parte alguma.

Decepcionado ele sentou no sofá e então notou que mais algumas coisas não estavam certas. Ou melhor, tudo estava em perfeita ordem apesar dele lembrar muito bem de ter visto pacotes de comida tailandesa, copos de vinho na mesa de centro, cd's remexidos e, é claro, das roupas deles espalhadas pela sala, antes de irem para o quarto. Mas nada disso estava lá.

_Será que ela arrumou isso antes de sair?_ ele resolveu abrir a geladeira, olhar no lixo, ao menos os pacotes de comida deviam estar lá. Mas nem isso encontrou. Ele não conseguia encontrar nenhum sinal de que ela havia estado lá e que a noite anterior tinha realmente acontecido. Estaria ele enlouquecendo? Afinal, ele lembrava claramente de tudo...

Voltou para o quarto angustiado e enraivecido. Uma parte dele achava que ele não passava de um louco masoquista. Não bastasse sonhar com ela regularmente, agora ele acordaria no outro dia pensando que os sonhos eram reais. Outra parte se sentia traído, enganado. Ele podia se lembrar de tudo em detalhes, ele podia lembrar porque tinha acontecido!

Vencido, ele se deixou cair na cama com o rosto no travesseiro onde ele acreditava que ela dormido. Inspirou fundo e obteve a prova que ele precisava. _Sim, ela esteve aqui._

_She whispers to me, I was meant to be free.  
This life that we've built is deadly.  
She crawls from my bed, with a comb cross her head.  
She crawls to the train and drives herself home._

Ela havia acordado em uma cama macia, envolta em cobertores. A névoa do sono que ainda pairava sobre ela não permitia que ela soubesse onde estava. Pensamentos e lembranças confusas... Paixão avassaladora, calor, beijos sensuais, toques cheios de desejo... _Booth_.

Brennan abriu os olhos e pode vê-lo, dormindo tranquilamente ao lado dela. Ele estava descoberto apesar do frio, ela podia ver o peito elevar-se com a respiração suave. Ela teve vontade de acariciá-lo como havia feito na noite anterior, mas temia que ele acordasse, então se limitou a observá-lo por mais um momento. Booth, e tudo aquilo que ele queria dar à ela e ela não podia dar em troca.

Ela soltou um suspiro e o cobriu cautelosamente. _Essa noite não devia ter acontecido_ ela pensou pesarosa. _Existem algumas pessoas com quem simplesmente não podemos dormir. Há muito a perder, Bones_ ela relembrou as palavras que ele havia dito à ela um tempo atrás. Ela havia fingido que entendia na época, mas só agora elas realmente faziam sentido.

Levantando-se com movimentos lentos para não acordá-lo, ela saiu da cama e deu uma última olhada para ele para se certificar que ele ainda dormia. Ela começou a procurar por suas roupas, mas não encontrou nada no quarto. Pelo horário já era de manhã, mas cedo demais para estar claro. Ela saiu do quarto silenciosamente, sem acender nenhuma luz. O fogo da lareira também já havia se apagado e ela quase não podia enxergar nada.

Aos poucos seus olhos se acostumaram com a penumbra e ela pode encontrar o que procurava. Depois de se vestir ela notou o resto das coisas jogadas na sala. Uma idéia lhe surgiu. Era cruel, mas podia funcionar. Sem pensar duas vezes ela começou a colocar tudo no lugar. Guardou os cd's, lavou as taças de vinho e recolocou no armário de onde ele havia retirado. Recolheu a garrafa de vinho e as caixas de comida tailandesa junto com a própria bolsa. Olhou mais uma vez em volta para ter certeza de que tinha organizado tudo e saiu do apartamento silenciosamente e sem se despedir de Booth.

_And the circuits are blown,  
my woman is cold,  
our children are stoned and worthless.  
All waiting for you to tell them the truth.  
The truth is a line, that you'll never use. _

* * *

Viram?_ My Bones is a bitch!_ Mas depois vocês vão entender a razão disso


	5. I'm always thinkin' of you

**Nota da Autora:** oops, tinha esquecido de postar aqui. Agradecimentos pra Rebeca que betou o capítulo.

**Músicas do Capítulo:**

"You really Gotta Hold On Me" She & Him (cantada pela irmã da Emily Deschanel)

"A light on a Hill" Margot & The Nuclear So And So

**Capítulo 05 **– I'm always thinkin' of you

Enquanto eles estavam ainda deitados em frente ao fogo da lareira da casa de Booth, no meio da noite, ele a observava sob a luz do fogo. Uma melodia se escutava ao fundo, tão baixinho que era quase inaudível.

Temperance adormecera nos braços dele, para seu total deleite e agora jazia de costas para ele, encostada em seu peito. Booth tinha um sorriso suave no rosto enquanto alisava demoradamente os fios dos cabelos dela. Quanto tempo ele esperava pra ter permissão para fazer isso. Tempo demais, ele pensou. Então lhe ocorreu que ele ainda não havia tido oportunidade de dizer à ela todas as verdades que ele vinha guardando desde que a conheceu.

_- Bones, você está acordada? – _ele sussurrou suavemente próximo ao ouvido dela. Sem obter resposta alguma ele suspirou e sem poder parar, ele continuou a sussurrar._ - Eu não sei dizer desde quando. Eu bem que queria ter percebido quando o sentimento que eu tinha por você começou a mudar. Mas foi sutil demais. No começo eu te detestava e detestava mais ainda precisar tanto de você profissionalmente, por você ser tão boa no que faz. _

_Com a convivência eu fui conhecendo você, eu fui me apegando, até que de repente eu queria te confortar quando você precisava, queria poder lhe tirar essa mágoa que eu via nos seus olhos. Queria que você se sentisse segura, que tinha alguém que se importava com você. Eu queria ser aquela família que você não havia tido. Queria estar lá pra você sempre que você precisasse. E eu tentava te mostrar isso sempre que podia. Com pequenos afagos, abraços, palavras que te fizessem sentir melhor. Eu queria te ver a salvo, não porque achasse que você não era forte o bastante e sim pelo motivo mais egoísta, eu não podia mais ver meu mundo sem você. _

_Eu realmente detestava cada namorado que você arrumava. Pra mim eles nunca eram bons o suficiente pra você. Até então eu achava que isso era só uma forma de carinho. Tudo bem eu amar você, se fosse como minha melhor amiga, eu podia aceitar isso. _

_Mas foi então que os sonhos começaram. E sonhos podem mudar o seu mundo de cabeça pra baixo. É ridículo, eu sei. Mas meu inconsciente fazia o favor de me mostrar o que eu tentava desesperadamente negar: Eu já estava apaixonado por você. _

_O que eu sentia não era mais amor de amigos, não era nada inocente. Eu desejava poder te tocar como amante, poder te beijar. Poder afagar seu cabelo, te abraçar no meio do dia sem precisar de nenhuma desculpa. Mas eu tinha muito a perder, eu tinha você a perder. Então eu preferia te ter em sonhos e não te perder na minha vida. _

_Cada dia era difícil, Bones. Não pense que não era. Eu precisava me controlar para manter você a uma distância segura. Eu estava decidido a não tomar nenhuma atitude, você é que deveria dar algum sinal e eu tinha certeza de que isso nunca aconteceria. Às vezes você chegava tão perto que eu quase enlouquecia. Várias vezes, foram várias vezes... eu estive sempre esperando por você..._

_E eu conheço você o suficiente para saber que não tenho a menor idéia de qual atitude você vai ter comigo amanhã. _

Depois de terminar seu monólogo, Booth fechou os olhos e cantarolou bem baixinho a música que tocava.

_I don't want you, but I need you  
Don't wanna kiss you, but I need to  
Oh, you do me wrong now  
My love is strong now  
You really gotta hold on me_

--

Brennan estava fazendo o mesmo de sempre quando ele chegou ao Jeffersonian na manhã seguinte. Apenas alguns segundos observando-a de longe enquanto ela examinava os restos humanos sobre a mesa, e ele podia dizer que ela estava usando o trabalho para se esconder. Nenhuma novidade até aí, isso ele podia prever. Mas de todas as hipóteses, ele jamais considerou que ela fosse fugir da casa dele sem deixar pistas.

Na noite passada eles haviam tido ação demais e conversa de menos, o que era o contrário do que eles tiveram em todo o tempo em que se conheciam. Agora, mais do que nunca, eles precisavam conversar.

- Bones, você tem um segundo? – ele disse ao passar seu cartão de acesso e subir até onde os ossos eram examinados e onde toda a equipe se encontrava.

- ... A vítima é mulher, aproximadamente 30 anos ... – ela continuou examinando os ossos a sua frente sem nem ao menos desviar os olhos deles.

Isso era previsível também, ignorar totalmente a pergunta dele e falar sobre trabalho.

- Bones, precisamos conversar. – ele tentou mais uma vez, calmamente.

- Ângela, você poderia tentar reconstruir a face? – Brennan continuou a ignorá-lo.

- Querida, Booth está falando com você. – Ângela interveio em auxilio dele.

- Vá em frente, Booth. – ela fez um gesto com a mão, encorajando-o a falar.

Booth se aproximou um pouco dela e torceu a boca ao falar.

- É meio particular, Bones. Eu sugiro...

- Nós temos um caso, Booth! – ela se exaltou mais do que devia, fazendo com que todos olhassem para ela – bem aqui, em cima da mesa. E requer toda minha atenção, precisamos descobrir quem assassinou essa mulher...

- Ok, dois segundos, sua sala, agora. – ele falou segurando-a delicadamente pelo braço enquanto eles caminhavam até a sala dela, com uma Brennan irritada tentando fugir da mão dele que a guiava.

Já dentro da sala dela, Brennan se postou em frente a ele com os braços cruzados e cara amarrada, obviamente não querendo ter essa conversa. Booth começou a falar calmamente.

- Olha, sobre ontem à noite...

- O que tem sobre ontem à noite? – ela o interrompeu antes que ele pudesse dizer algo mais. – Eu estava com frio, você me deu uma carona até em casa e é só isso.

Ele riu sarcástico. – Olha, eu já entendi, ok? Você não quer falar no assunto. Tudo bem, eu entendo que você não queira seguir adiante. Realmente está tudo bem. Mas não me faça de bobo. Você lembra muito bem do que aconteceu ontem à noite. Eu nunca te levei pra casa.

- Booth, eu não sei aonde você quer chegar. Não temos tempo pra isso, eu preciso voltar ao...

- Nós fomos ao meu apartamento – ele se aproximou dela num instante e retomou a falar num ritmo lento e torturante, despertando a atenção dos squints que observavam os dois de onde estavam. Ela recuou o máximo que pode até bater na própria mesa e ser obrigada a aceitar a proximidade dele – nós dançamos, nos beijamos. – ele parou e olhou nos olhos dela, os lábios e então voltou a atenção para os olhos e sussurrou mais baixo – fizemos amor. Em frente à lareira. Você me agradeceu por te fazer vivenciar um milagre, dormiu nos meus braços, Bones. – ele fez uma pausa, a voz demonstrava na verdade o quanto ele estava amargurado - Então hoje de manhã eu acordo e você não está lá e nada que possa provar que você esteve lá. Eu quase acreditei que era mais um sonho. Mas então eu voltei ao meu quarto e lá estava. Seu cheiro. No quarto, no travesseiros, nos lençóis...

- Alucinação olfativa não é muito comum mas pode ocorrer em pessoas com a sua idade. Existe tratamento e é bastante simples...

- Você lembra, você estava lá também... eu só quero dizer que, tudo bem se você quer voltar ao que éramos e não falar mais nisso. Mas não finja que isso não aconteceu. Porque aconteceu. Ao menos me deixe com isso. Me deixe com a lembrança do que nós tivemos.

Booth terminou de falar e ficou esperando a reação dela. Não era uma ordem, era uma súplica. Ela não podia lhe dar aquele tipo de esperança e tirar de repente. Ele tentava ler qualquer sinal, qualquer indício de resposta pro que ele pedia. Então ela lhe olhou nos olhos, com aquele expressão que ele estava acostumado a ver. Tristeza, amargura. Ela não estava mais fingindo, ela sabia do que ele estava falando. Por um momento ele achou que ela fosse falar com ele, mas então percebeu que havia mais. Ela lutava conta algo e ela não queria compartilhar com ele.

- Eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho. – Foi a única resposta que ele ouviu quando ela quebrou o contato visual e saiu do escritório, deixando-o sozinho.

--


	6. Hit the Ground, baby

Músicas do capítulo podem ser encontradas no nosso porta arquivos: Músicas Temas de Fanfics Song's For Her:

- lizz wright - hit the 3 (nos Pov's)  
- Reamonn - 3 (no final)

**Capítulo 06** – Hit The Ground, baby

_Booth's POV_

Booth olhou para o relógio de cabeceira pela milésima vez. "4h05" Já havia tentado ver tv, contar carneirinhos, leite morno. Nada funcionara. "Pro inferno com isso." Vestindo apenas uma calça preta que usava como pijamas, ele finalmente se levantou no escuro, desistindo de tentar dormir.

Se aproximou da janela e a abriu, sentando meio de lado na abertura. Ficou olhando a cidade lá embaixo, enquanto se fazia a mesma pergunta que lhe ocorria a dois dias: "é melhor ter e perder ou nunca ter tido?" Ele não conseguia encontrar resposta. Ao menos a opção "nunca ter tido" já lhe permitia dormir bem à noite. A recente opção de 'ter e perder' era a que vinha mantendo-o acordado.

Durante o dia eles continuavam convivendo como se nada tivesse acontecido. A última conversa que tiveram no escritório dela fora a primeira e última vez que o assunto havia sido abordado, e só da parte dele.

Booth se perguntava por quanto tempo mais ela conseguiria permanecer evitando sobre a noite deles e negando o que havia acontecido. Como uma mulher poderia fazer amor com ele daquela maneira tão intensa, e negar tudo no dia seguinte? Ele sentia que tinha uma conexão maior com ela, pensava que ela sentira o mesmo.

Mas essa era Bones, sua Bones. Complicada e imprevisível. Ela provavelmente estava dormindo agora. E durante o dia se preocupando com os ossos na mesa do Jeffersonian ou sobre o próximo capítulo de seu livro. Ela fora só mais um, ele estava lá quando ela precisou saciar necessidades físicas. Nada mais que isso.

Infelizmente para ele, era bem diferente. Sim, isso ainda o manteria acordado por várias noites. A idéia de fazê-la mudar de idéia ainda o atormentaria por dias. E toda vez que ele estivesse perto dela, estaria relembrando algo que ele não podia mais ter. Mas pouco sempre foi melhor do que nada. Por mais masoquista que fosse a idéia, ele ainda preferia ter estado com ela uma vez só na vida do que nunca ter tido a oportunidade.

Talvez um dia ela fosse pensar diferente. Quem sabe um dia? Esperança era a única coisa que ele tinha pra se apegar.

-----------------------------------  
_  
Hit the ground, baby  
Hit the ground and run_

_Brennan's POV_

Brennan rolava na cama de um lado para o outro pela segunda noite consecutiva. Pensando que o seu ritmo poderia ser a origem do problema, ela tentara fazer tudo conforme mandam as regras para uma vida saudável. Fez todas as refeições e nos horários certos, saiu cedo do Jeffersonian. E no horário certo ela se deitara para dormir. Ela estava cansada, mas já eram 4 da manhã e nada do sono vir. Ela sabia que no dia seguinte ela estaria horrível novamente. Mas quanto mais ela se esforçava, mais ela falhava em conseguir.

"4h05" ela pensava. "Se dormir agora, ainda tenho 2h55 de sono." E depois de 10min mais uma contagem e seus pensamentos voltavam para Booth. Mais especificamente para a noite que eles passaram juntos e a reação dela no dia seguinte. Ela ainda não sabia o que fazer, ou o que dizer a respeito.

Ela pensou em falar com Ângela, quando esta invadiu o escritório dela após entender direitinho o recado de que alguma coisa estava errada entre eles, quando presenciou Booth saindo de lá com o olhar mais desolado ela já vira.

Mas "Nada. Nada aconteceu, Ângela." foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer. O processo de negação iria por água abaixo se ela falasse sobre o assunto com Ângela. E esse plano deveria correr ridiculamente bem na teoria, mas na prática estava falhando completamente. Isso tinha acontecido há dois dias, e há duas noites esse assunto a mantinha acordada.

Ela podia negar o quanto quisesse durante o dia, mas à noite... à noite a verdade caía sobre ela não importava o quanto ela tentasse negar.

-----------------------------------

Aconteceu enquanto eles estavam dentro do carro. Booth os guiava para outra uma cena do crime. Ela estava sentada no banco do passageiro e eles conversavam sobre o caso como sempre faziam. E foi então ela olhou para ele e de repente a verdade parecia começar a fazê-la sufocar. Ela estava apaixonada por ele, porque estava fazendo isso? Pensou em outra noite sem dormir. Pensou em passar mais uma noite rolando de um lado para o outro na cama pensando nas coisas que devia dizer a ele e não dizia.

A emoção lhe apertava o estômago, ela sentia vontade de chorar, de correr, de fugir daquela sensação que tentava esmagá-la. Tentou respirar fundo e não conseguiu. Fechou os olhos bem apertados e pôs as mãos no estômago, como se tivesse enjoada.

- Bones, você está bem?! – ele havia notado a inquietação dela e ficou preocupado. – Quer que eu encoste o carro?

Ela não respondeu à pergunta dele. Ela nem sequer ouvia o que ele estava dizendo. Ela estava muito mais ocupada em conseguir falar o que precisava dizer.

- Booth, eu estava acordada. – Ela abriu os e olhou para ele. Finalmente as palavras tinham começado a sair. Agora seria difícil de parar. Ele não havia entendido do que ela estava falando ou não acreditava, mas não teve tempo de perguntar, pois ela continuou falando. – Aquela noite, na sua casa em frente à lareira. Eu estava acordada quando você recitou seu monólogo.

Um carro buzinou, passando por eles em alta velocidade. Ele estava andando devagar demais pra uma rodovia. Estava completamente distraído e não era novidade nenhuma que ele não consegue se concentrar no trânsito quando sua parceira fala alguma coisa perturbadora ao seu lado. Antes que ele matasse a ambos ou ela parece de falar, levou o carro para o acostamento o mais rápido que pôde, retirou o cinto de segurança e voltou a olhar para ela.

Ele queria dizer alguma coisa, mas ao invés disso só esperou que ela continuasse.

- Eu pensei que poderia fingir que não me importava tanto assim. Somos dois adultos, achei que podíamos ser parceiros na cama também. Nada mais que isso. – Ela fez uma pausa e suspirou olhando para as mãos rapidamente e voltando a olhar para ele. – Mas você me surpreendeu com sua declaração. Você queria mais e eu achei que não podia te dar isso. Eu não queria que nossa relação mudasse. Você é meu melhor amigo... então eu...

- Então você fugiu. – ele interveio - Fugiu e fingiu que nada havia acontecido. E então as coisas poderiam ser do jeito que eram antes.

- Exatamente. Mas isso não está ajudando. Algo mudou, Booth. Voltar ao que éramos, não é o bastante para mim. - ele tocou a mão dela e notou que ela tremia.

- O que você está tentando dizer, Bones? – ele a encorajou.

- Estou tentando dizer que também estou apaixonada por você. E eu gostaria de tentar, caso você ainda esteja interessado.

Ele sorriu, sem acreditar no que tinha ouvido ela dizer.

- Bones, tem só uma coisa que eu queria mais nesse momento.

- E o que seria? – ela perguntou, sem idéia do que ele queria dizer.

- Que você não tivesse me contado isso quando ainda temos um dia inteiro de trabalho pela frente. Serão longas horas até a noite.

- Booth, você sabe que isso não é possível...

E ela não conseguiu terminar a frase pois ele a interrompeu quando a puxou para um beijo intenso, que a pegou tão de surpresa quanto ela o havia pego com a conversa. Quando o beijo finalmente terminou, ela voltou a falar.

- Acho que sei exatamente o que você quis dizer.

Ele sorriu e confirmou, tornando a ligar o carro.

- Tenho certeza que você sabe.

**Nota da Autora:** Quase um mês de demora! Lamento muitíssimo. Até queria fazer esse capítulo maior, mas ficou tamanho patrão. Lamento por isso também. Mais uma vez, se não gostarem do capítulo é uma pena, não tive participação em nada. Essa fic é psicografada pra mim de noite heuheiuhe


	7. In such a hurry

Postando depois de 2 meses. Acharam que eu tinha desistido, né? Se enganaram. Calculo mais dois capítulos e será o fim. Aproveitem.

Música do capítulo: "Strong" - reammon

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 07 – In such a hurry**

Depois do dia mais longo que eles iam conseguir se lembrar, finalmente eles puderam ir pra casa. Eles estavam um pouco incertos sobre até que ponto eles poderiam considerar no trabalho ou fora dele. No lado de fora do prédio do FBI? Dentro do carro? No elevador do prédio? Ou só quando entrassem realmente em casa? De qualquer maneira, o máximo que conseguiram aguentar foi no estacionamento do prédio de Brennan.

Ambos abriram as portas e quando ele pode notar ela já estava ao lado dele, ou melhor, contra ele. Antes que ele pudesse perceber os lábios dela estavam colados aos dele, num beijo sensual, exigente, faminto. Booth retribuiu com o mesmo entusiasmo, o que a deixou satisfeita. Ela havia adorado o jeito romântico dele na primeira noite em que estiveram juntos. Ele fazia a experiência ser especial, intensa de uma maneira que, por mais incrível que parecesse, ela não conhecia ainda. Mas neste dia em especial ela não estava com muita paciência de sobra para esperar. Ela tinha pressa. Eles haviam esperado o dia inteiro, ela seguia um ritmo acelerado agora e ele parecia estar no mesmo embalo dela.

Booth agradeceu mentalmente por não haver ninguém no caminho deles enquanto ambos se deslocavam até o elevador do prédio e começavam a subir até o apartamento dela, aos beijos. Brennan, por sua vez, não ligava a mínima naquele momento. Inclusive, seria bem provável que ela nem tivesse notado, caso alguém estivesse lá para vê-los.

O elevador estava vazio, eles entraram aos trambolhões. Booth foi quem apertou o andar dela. A porta se fechou e uma Brennan muito afobada abriu a camisa dele com um gesto só, fazendo vários botões voarem pelos ares e deixando o peito dele bastante á mostra. Imediatamente ela grudou os lábios no corpo dele, beijando sensualmente onde alcançava no peito, subindo até o pescoço, adorando a reação dele ao ouvi-lo gemer e apertá-la mais contra e si.

Tirando o controle dela, ele tomou o resto dela entre as mãos e retomou o beijo ardente de antes. E por vingança a levantou e a fez enroscar as pernas em torno do corpo dele, comprimindo-a contra a parede e acariciando as coxas dela enquanto continuava a beijá-la.

Brennan insanamente começava a abrir o zíper da calça dele quando o elevador deu sinal e parou. Como a viagem até o apartamento dela não era longa, eles acharam que já estavam no andar certo, mas quando as portas se abriram o que puderam ver foi uma velha senhora parada do lado de fora. Era a vizinha de Bones do andar de baixo. Brennan lembrava que a vizinha sempre olhava para ela com cara feia, provavelmente desaprovava o fato dela ser solteira e receber vários homens em seu apartamento.

Diante do olhar estupefato da vizinha de Brennan, Booth ficou estático, envergonhado. Mas Brennan não pareceu se importar.

- Sobe? – perguntou Brennan para a Sra que continuava parada ao lado de fora, sem dizer palavra alguma. Sem poder evitar a boca aberta em sinal de completo choque com a cena que presenciava, a resposta dela foi apenas uma balançar de cabeça em sinal negativo. Imediatamente Booth apertou o botão para seguirem em frente. – Ok, tenha uma boa noite. – A senhora ainda pôde ouvir a voz rouca de Brennan falar em tom mais alto enquanto as portas se fechavam.

Do lado de dentro do elevador Booth a encarou sem saber sem uma reação definida.

- O quê? Ela já me odeia de qualquer maneira. Não vai fazer a menor diferença... – Brennan respondeu fazendo com que ele finalmente caísse na gargalhada e a arrastasse junto com ele.

O elevador apitou novamente interrompendo o novo beijo recém começado e eles saíram do elevador sem nem olhar em volta. A porta do apartamento de Bones foi aberto por ela, de maneira desajeitada e afoita. _Pressa_, ela tinha _pressa_ enquanto arrastou-o pela gravata apartamento adentro, mordendo o lábio inferior sensualmente, fechando a porta para logo em seguida Booth comprimi-la contra a mesma. Eles sorriam e ofegavam enquanto ela oferecia o pescoço a ele. _Pressa_, ela pensava. Queria logo acabar com isso, não agüentava mais esperar. Mas houve uma mudança de planos da parte dele.

Ele parou e sorrindo malicioso a encarou. O _sorriso charmoso_, ela pensou. É claro que sempre funcionara com ela também, com quem aquele sorriso não funcionaria? Como ela demorou tanto tempo para notar isso? Mas o que ele estava planejando por trás daquele sorriso agora?

_I See The Fear In The Things We Don't Understand  
I See The Fear In Another Blind Man  
I Can't Hold Back This Fight That Stills Inside  
I Can't Hold Back Who I AM_

Como resposta à pergunta não feita dela, ele continuou a encará-la, e fez as mãos delas subirem até acima da cabeça e as prendeu lá. O _sorriso charmoso_ sumiu, permanecia só o desejo sincero, o olhar intenso dos olhos dele. Ela sentiu que a brincadeira terminava ali. Ele tomava as rédeas mais uma vez, faria o ritmo dele, que agora era lento e torturante. Ela podia ter pressa, mas ele não teria.  
_  
_Ela fechou os olhos quando sentiu a mão livre dele descendo pelos braços dela, acariciando a lateral do seio e descendo até a barra da blusa dela. Reabriu-os ao ver que ele parava, e olhou nos olhos dele antes de sentir que seus lábios encontraram os dela. O beijo era intenso, atordoante, mas lento, sensual. Enquanto a beijava ele retirou a blusa dela, fazendo a gemer e encostar-se a ele, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, ao que ele de imediato a levantava do chão, segurando-a pela cintura e ia com ela em direção ao quarto.

_I Know You're Strong  
I Know You Belong  
I Know You Are Strong  
My Beautiful One_

Ele a depositou na cama e ficou sobre ela. Lentamente ele se viu livre de cada botão, cada pedaço de tecido a ser retirado, instigando-a com beijos, com atenção desnecessária ao corpo dela. Brennan ardia em febre, não conseguia entrar no ritmo lento dele e a cada toque suave sobre a pele dela, mais ela o desejava. Ela sabia que ele fazia de propósito, vingando-se por alguma coisa que ela tinha feito. Talvez por tê-lo feito esperar por tanto tempo, agora era a vez dela de sentir a agonia da espera.

Se ele pretendia que ela pedisse, ele poderia esperar sentado. Ela faria as coisas da maneira dela. Ela virou-se ficando sobre ele e, com movimentos rápidos, tirou-lhe a camisa aberta do corpo e viu-se livre do resto do restante da roupa que ele ainda usava. Sentada sobre ele, Brennan o puxou para um beijo, de modo que os dois estavam frente à frente novamente.

_I Can't Turn Away From What I Believe  
I Can't Destroy Or Deceive Oh No Oh No  
I Know A Beauty In All That I Can See  
I Can't Hold On But You Can't Release_

Enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, ela começou a se mover, mas ela percebeu que não ia conseguir impor seu ritmo mais uma vez, pois ela mantinha as duas mãos na cintura dela, forçando-a a ir devagar. Mais devagar do que ela poderia suportar.

Ela fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para trás, deixando um gemido de agonia escapar de sua garganta. Quando ela olhou de volta para ele, viu novamente o sorriso charmoso. Certamente era isso que ele pretendia. Sorriu também e suspirou fechando os olhos novamente. Ele não poderia agüentar muito tempo com isso.

_Cause They Can't Hold You  
And They Can't Hold Me  
And They Can't Hold On  
To What They Can't Believe_

Em alguns momentos ele se virou, deitando-a na cama e ficando sobre ela, mas o ritmo não se modificou. A visão dele sobre ela era inebriante. Tentando instigá-lo, ela mordiscou o ombro dele, a orelha, puxou o corpo dele o mais junto de si que ela pôde, mas nada parecia fazê-lo entrar no jogo dela.

Ela entregava os pontos quando ele finalmente cedeu. Ela jamais saberia que teria sido a fúria de uma tempestade que ela mostrava nos olhos que o haviam tirado o controle, mas fosse o que fosse, ele finalmente se unia a ela da maneira que ele precisava e isso era tudo que importava.

_I Know You're Strong__  
__I Know You Belong__  
__I Know You Are Strong__  
__My Beautiful One_

-----------------------------

Foi quase como um _deja-vu_ da primeira manhã que ela havia acordado com ele. Ao abrir os olhos pode ver o mesmo Booth dormindo tentadoramente com o corpo à mostra ao lado dela. A diferença é que agora estavam na casa de Brennan e não na de Booth.

Novamente as lembranças da noite anterior chegaram até ela. Mas dessa vez ela sorriu com a lembrança. Não era mais algo que ela precisava negar, ou esconder. Ela ainda tinha receio pelo lado profissional deles, é claro, mas o medo devastador tinha ido embora. Ela não perderia seu melhor amigo, só o teria por completo. Ela precisava dele, não havia como negar isso por mais tempo. O único arrependimento dela agora era ter esperado tanto.

Um certo dia ela recordava de ter admitido que era muito boa na cama, e ela não estava mentindo. Mas não fazia idéia de que ele era simplesmente muito melhor. Com ele tudo era diferente.

Ela sorriu e, ao contrário da última vez, ela passou a mão pelo peito dele, como ela tinha tido vontade antes. Ele deixou o ar sair dos pulmões e se virou para ela. Abrindo os olhos sonolentos e encarando-a, ele se aproximou e a beijou nos lábios.

- Bom dia. – Ele disse sorrindo sonolento.

- Bom dia, Booth.

- Quer que eu volte a dormir para você poder fugir de novo?

Ela fingiu estar brava e lhe deu uma pancadinha no braço musculoso, sem responder. Assistindo enquanto ele também fingia que doía e ria pra ela.

- O que vamos fazer agora? – ela perguntou após alguns momentos, agora mais séria.

- Bem, podemos começar com café da manhã... – ele respondeu, brincalhão, fingindo que não sabia do que ela estava falando de verdade.

- Estou falando sobre nós. Sobre... tudo. Como vamos fazer isso funcionar?

- Bem, acho que depois de trabalhar o dia todo, nós podemos fazer alguma coisa juntos. Talvez jantar num restaurante de comida Tailandesa, conversar sobre o caso, jogar conversa fora, eu vou tentar te convencer a comer torta. Vou ser gentil com você, te ajudar a colocar o casaco e abrir a porta do carro para você ao irmos embora...

- Mas isso é exatamente o que fazemos quase todos os dias desde que nos conhecemos. – Ela interrompeu-o confusa.

- Exatamente. Vamos fazer exatamente o que sempre fizemos. A diferença é que eu vou poder te beijar a hora que quiser durante o jantar. E não vou precisar te deixar no seu apartamento e ir pra casa dormir sozinho e apenas sonhar com você. Vou poder estar com você, sem desculpas esfarrapadas. Vou poder estar com você porque quero. Sempre que você também quiser...

- Parece um bom plano pra mim. – ela respondeu risonha com a declaração dele.

- Pra mim também.

Eles ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos, apenas olhando um para o outro e sorrindo, até que Booth deixou transparecer uma pergunta em seu olhar.

- Hum... – ele disse.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou.

- Você vai continuar me chamando de "Booth"?

- Sempre te chamei de Booth, qual o problema?

- Me chamar pelo último nome soa tão... profissional. Você vai me continuar me chamando assim agora?

- Hum, não sei. Você vai continuar me chamando de "Bones"?

- Isso é totalmente diferente. "Bones" é um apelido. Que eu botei em você.

- Eu gosto quando você me chama assim. Só você faz isso.

- Bem, essa era minha intenção desde o início.

- Não, não era. Você está mentindo. Sua intenção original era me aborrecer.

- É claro que não era. Eu não queria chamar você pelo último nome, achava muito impessoal. E assim você era "minha Bones".

- Sério?

- Sim. Então... você vai me chamar de Seeley?

- Posso tentar... mas vai ser muito difícil depois de todo esse tempo chamando você de "Booth". Soa como seu primeiro nome pra mim.

- Talvez você possa me dar um apelido também.

- Como o quê? Sexy Agente do FBI?

- Eu estava pensando em "querido" ou algo parecido com isso... mas esse deve servir.

- Não vou te chamar de "querido"...

- Benzinho?

- De jeito nenhum.

- Bem, tem que haver alguma coisa.

- Que tal, Booth no trabalho e Seeley em momentos como esse?

- Ok. Bom dia, Bones.

- Bom dia, Seeley.

x-x-x-x

Comentários me deixam eternamente feliz.


	8. Interludium

E aqui estou eu meio ano depois. Pode até demorar mas não vou desistir dela porque ela já tem fim, só falta eu achar uma maneira legal de escrever. E Rebeca me cobra o fim dela também. Então, não é como se eu tivesse uma escolha. Lamento pela demora e espero que ainda estejam interessados em ler a fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 08 - Interludium**

Booth tinha razão, as coisas continuariam da maneira que já eram. No Jeffersonian ninguém ficou surpreso ao vê-los juntos. Do contrário, surpresos ficaram eles, ao ouvir os comentários de todos, que pensavam que eles já estivessem juntos há muito tempo. Aparentemente eles foram os últimos a ficar sabendo que eram apaixonados um pelo outro.

O que se seguiu após a resolução de ficarem juntos, foi um período de intensas descobertas e agradável adaptação, tanto de coisas triviais até as mais peculiares sobre os dois.

Temperance agora entendia que a atenção, o cuidado e o cavalheirismo que Booth sempre tivera com ela não eram sinal de machismo. Apenas uma resposta automática ligada diretamente aos sentimentos dele para com ela. E, por mais que ela soubesse se defender, era bom ter alguém se preocupando com ela.

Ela sabia do medo de palhaços dele, sabia que ele era um homem de fé, sabia que era um pai dedicado, que tinha o sorriso mais charmoso que ela já vira. Mas ela gostou quando ele confessou que as meias coloridas e as gravatas chamativas também tinham ligação com os sentimentos que ele tinha por ela. Sentimentos que por tanto tempo ele nutria, mas precisava sufocar. Ele, por sua vez, achava engraçado como ela tentava chamá-lo de _Seeley_ ao invés de _Booth,_ e sempre se confundia. Adorava como ela era uma boa massagista e sempre se aproveitava disso.

Durante todo esse tempo trabalhando e convivendo com ela diariamente, Booth já havia tido a oportunidade de observá-la em todos os ambientes imagináveis, fazendo todo o tipo de coisas, desde analisar ossos, chorar, sorrir, usar uma arma, xingar ou até espancar alguém. Porém, salvo algumas vezes que ele a flagrava cochilando no sofá do próprio escritório, Booth não tinha muita oportunidade de observá-la dormindo. E, depois de eles finalmente ficarem juntos, ele constatou que era só mais uma coisa que ela fazia e ele adorava observar. Quem a visse dormindo tão inocentemente, não poderia imaginar as coisas que ela era capaz de fazer acordada.

Eles costumavam discutir sobre há quanto tempo se amavam. Brennan alegava ter notado só no momento em que se beijaram na casa dele, Booth dizia que ela sempre o amou, desde o começo. Ela conseguiu negar até o dia em que ele a levou para um piquenique e, debaixo de uma árvore, leu todas as passagens dos livros dela, em que Andy agia como ele ou se parecia com ele. Booth leu trechos marcados de cada um dos livros, publicados desde que se conheceram. A cada trecho, ela o olhava torto, torcia o nariz e fazia uma cara feia, tentando argumentar de alguma forma, e nunca o convencia. Por fim, ela suspirou e admitiu que ele tinha provas suficientes e que o subconsciente demorou muito menos tempo pra entender que ela o amava.  
**  
**No inverno, eles costumavam sentar na cama com a lareira acesa, com roupas leves e confortáveis, de frente um para o outro, enquanto conversavam trivialidades, riam e faziam jogos bobos como quem pisca primeiro, ou aguenta mais tempo sem rir das cócegas que o outro faz. Eles sempre acabavam rolando de rir e Booth sempre ganhava, pois o que ele queria na verdade era vê-la feliz.

Outras vezes eles jogavam scrabble, mas isso sempre os fazia discutir, já que Brennan ganhava disparado dele, escrevendo palavras enormes e complicadas em cinco segundos; enquanto ele levava uma hora para escrever coisas sem sentido, afirmando que a palavra existia de um filme. A discussão se estendia até ela perceber um olhar carinhoso e um sorriso charmoso dele; e olhando para o tabuleiro ela descobria um "Eu amo você" escrito. E, no momento seguinte, todas as peças voavam para o chão. E dessa vez quem ganhava era ela, pois era isso que ela queria desde o início.

Passeavam abraçados pela neve. Booth queria fazer anjo de neve e Brennan o chamava de infantil. Mas vendo-o sorrir de maneira convidativa, ela acabava sorrindo também quando ele iniciava uma guerra de bolas de neve que terminava com os dois caídos, um sobre o outro e um beijo caloroso que iniciava algo que eles terminavam no aconchego do apartamento de um deles.

Eles passaram a dormir juntos todos os dias, e quando dormia sozinha, ela acordava gelada durante a noite. Agora acordava quentinha envolta por ele, se sentindo aconchegada e protegida como não se sentia há muito tempo.

Em uma noite de verão, ambos sentaram do lado de fora observando o luar, para Booth dizer que era romântico e Brennan contradizer que um satélite não tinha nada de romântico, e que ela não entendia o porquê das pessoas pensarem assim. Mas a explicação sobre as leis da física e todas as teorias dela foram interrompidas por um beijo dele, e dessa maneira Booth a fez entender.

Mas, de todas as coisas que eles descobriram e vivenciaram nesse período, a que acarretou mais mudanças e surpresas foi justamente a que estava completamente ausente no tempo em que eram apenas parceiros. Ao contrário do que ela pensava, intimamente ele não era reprimido. Ao contrário do que ele pensava, ela não era apenas insaciável. Ela descobrira que fazer amor era muito diferente de fazer sexo apenas por prazer. Ele descobrira que um pouco mais de ação era apenas mais uma opção. E ambos descobriram, com o tempo, que a união dos dois, o modo gentil e o modo apaixonado, poderiam formar um meio termo perfeito.

Ele era bagunceiro, ela era organizada. Ele era sentimental, ela racional. Mas o amor que eles sentiam um pelo outro fazia com que todas essas diferenças entre os dois apenas fizesse com que eles se completassem. Estar sozinho só faz sentido para quem não tem quem te entenda e compreenda do fundo da alma. Eles continuavam sendo eles mesmos, sabiam quem eram, mas descobriram que eram muito mais felizes e completos juntos.

xoxoxo


End file.
